1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a label dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apply-only label dispensing module for use in a conventional print-and-apply label dispensing chassis.
2. Discussion
Label dispensing units for applying labels to advancing articles have come into widespread use in a variety of industries. Print-and-apply label dispensing systems are today""s cost-effective solution for labeling products, cartons, cases and pallets. Generally, these types of systems feature a unique modular design that couples a variety of commercially available print engine modules to one of several label applicators through a standard chassis. In operation, the print-and-apply label dispensing system produces high quality, xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d labels and applies them automatically in a single, easy operation to an advancing article. Exemplary print engine modules are commercially available from Sato America, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., Zebra Technologies, Inc. of Vernon Hills, Ill. and Datamax Corporation of Orlando, Fla.
Despite the flexibility provided by a print-and-apply label dispensing system, some high speed operations are more suited for an xe2x80x9capply-onlyxe2x80x9d labeling system. Apply-only systems utilize pre-printed labels, and thus are able to apply labels to advancing articles at higher rates than print-and-apply systems. Therefore, a need exists for an apply-only label dispensing module that can be easily integrated with the standard chassis of the conventional print-and-apply label dispensing system. By exploiting the modularity of the standard chassis, the apply-only module best fits certain high speed labeling applications of a specific production environment, while reducing costs of providing an overall label dispensing system. However, the present invention must also be designed to account for the slower rates associated with the standard chassis.
A label dispensing apparatus is provided for applying labels to advancing articles. The label dispensing apparatus features a modular design that couples different types of label dispensing modules to one of several label applicators through a standard chassis. In accordance with the present invention, an xe2x80x9capply-onlyxe2x80x9d label dispensing module includes a primary drive roller mechanism receptive of a label web being supplied from the label dispensing chassis and capable of advancing the label web along a web path; a peeler wedge positioned downstream in the web path from the primary drive mechanism, such that the label web traverses the peeler wedge to separate the labels from the label web; a secondary drive roller mechanism positioned downstream from the peeler wedge for advancing the label web along the web path and for maintaining tension on the label web; and a drive mechanism connected to the primary drive roller and the secondary drive roller for providing rotary motion to each of the primary drive roller and the secondary drive roller, thereby advancing the label web along the web path.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.